yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpie
The Harpies are a special group of female monsters identified by having "Harpie" (ハーピィ) in their Japanese name. "Harpie's Brother" is not a Harpie, since his Japanese name is バードマン (Birdman). Maximum of 3 Rule Harpie Ladies usually have the phrase This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" in their effect text. Their name is also treated as "Harpie Lady" while in the player's Deck; a player can only have a combination of 3 cards whose name is treated as "Harpie Lady" in their Deck. "Harpie Queen" is the only exception to this rule, since "Harpie Queen's" effect only has her name treated as "Harpie Lady" while she is on the field and in the Graveyard. However this also mean that she is the only "Harpie Lady" that can't be searched by "Birdface" or "Elegant Egotist". "Harpie Ladies" "1", "2", and "3", as well as "Cyber" are treated as if their name is "Harpie Lady" at all times for all rules of the game, including in the Deck, hand and Side Deck. Media Appearances In the anime the "Harpies" are the signature cards of Mai Valentine. She often begins with one "Harpie" card and uses support cards to accessorize and multiply it. Joey Wheeler has also used some "Harpie" cards as a reminder of his promise to save Mai from the Shadow Realm. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force series, Jasmine plays a "Harpie" Deck. When "Harpies" were released, they were an archetype without a lot of support (however, they were also the first fleshed-out archetype). However, with the release of Rise of Destiny, "Harpies" became a more balanced and powerful archetype. Since then, Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm has aided the "Harpie" archetype with cards such as "Hysteric Party". Furthermore, "Harpie Queen" was released in Force of the Breaker, and "Cyber Shield" was reintroduced as a common card in Storm of Ragnarok. Censoring Most "Harpies" in the international release of the game, including all language prints except Japanese, and in the anime have been edited to appear to wear bodysuits while in the Japanese versions they wear much more revealing clothing. "Cyber Harpie Lady" and "Harpie Lady Sisters" have had the spikes extruding from their armor removed due to the suggestiveness. However, some earlier printings of a few of the "Harpie" cards outside of Japan (Specifically the original "Harpie Lady" and "Harpie Girl") were printed without being censored. Play Style "Harpies" combine the ability to be rapidly summoned, to destroy the opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, to increase each others attack points and abilities, and to work together to protect each other. They do not have the ability to destroy Spell and Trap cards innately, but the Field Spell Card "Harpies' Hunting Ground" allows the controller of the summoned Harpie or harpies to destroy one Spell or Trap Card when a "Harpie Lady" card is Summoned in any way. They are one of the very few cards that can be Summoned en masse' from the Graveyard through the effect of "Hysteric Party". Their support cards, "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Pet Dragon", rapidly gain in power and usefulness through effects including protecting other "Harpie" cards and card destruction as the "Harpies" swarm the field. Properly played, "Harpies" can overwhelm the opponent in moments with high attack power and powerful effects, but they are individually not too strong, so they are vulnerable to opponents who Summon strong single Monsters early to whittle down the number of "Harpies" on the field. WIND Monsters have good capacity to Special Summon, and as such the Deck can be fast. Although some of the Monsters are weak, cards such as "Harpie Lady 1", "Bladefly", "Hunter Owl" and "Rising Air Current" can leave you with a field full of enormous Monsters. The tendency of WIND Monsters to destroy Spell and Trap cards ("Raiza the Storm Monarch" & "Harpies' Hunting Ground", even "Icarus Attack") leaves you able to attack in relative safety. A weakness of this deck is that most of the time your cards target all WIND Monsters, and not just your own, such as the ATK boost from cards like "Harpie Lady 1", "Bladefly", and "Rising Air Current". This makes commonly played cards like "Elemental Hero Stratos" and "Raiza the Storm Monarch" benefit from your own card effects. You may also add Monster-destroying cards such as "Fissure" & Icarus Attack". Since WIND Monsters usually have low ATK, they may not able to destroy today's commonly used Monsters. However, support from the new "Harpie" cards can be very powerful. Many cards from various packs can be quite useful if made an addition to a "Harpie Lady" deck. Many WIND Monsters, such as "Hunter Owl", "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" and "Twin-Headed Behemoth", have useful effects that can help out in tough situations. In particular, "Stardust Dragon" fits perfectly into this type of deck: it is a high level WIND Monster, and its effect allows you to negate a destructive effect, such as that of "Dark Hole" each turn as long as you can keep reviving "Stardust Dragon" with its own effect, making it a great boost to the Deck's theme of destroying and negating your opponent's Spell and Trap cards. Also, it can be used as a instant Beatstick with "Starlight Road". If a player is going to use Synchro Monsters, then they must use proper tuners. "Vortex the Whirlwind" is a level 5 Synchro Monster with a swarming effect. "Glow-Up Bulb" is easily on of the best tuners to use as you can use it twice, or use "Foolish Burial" to send it to your Graveyard. "Mist Valley Soldier" can be used with a "Harpy" to make "Stardust Dragon", and, in an emergency, can be used with "Icarus Attack". "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" can be used with "Icarus Attack" and can cut in half an opponent's monster such as "Caius the Shadow Monarch", "Stardust Dragon", and even "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". More importantly, you can splash "Blackwing Armor Master", who is immune to crippling cards such as "Shrink" and "Honest", and "Black Rose Dragon", who can clear the field. "Dragunity Darkspear" can be used as either a substitute of "Monster Reborn" or used to summon the incredibly powerful "Dragunity Knight - Trident", who can eliminate the most popular archtypes in the game, such as "Gladiator Beast" and "Blackwings". A possible card to use in this deck is "Inferno Reckless Summon". You can first use "Elegant Egotist", "Swallow's Nest" or "Hysteric Party" to Special Summon any "Harpie Lady" whose attack is 1500 or less after applying continuous effects. Then use the effect of "Inferno Reckless Summon" to summon more "Harpies". (You cannot use "Inferno Reckless Summon" with "Harpie Lady #1" because it will gain the extra 300 ATK instantly after being summoned to the field, but, should you Special Summon a different "Harpie Lady" such as "Harpie Lady 2" you would be able to use it as the target monster for "Inferno Reckless Summon's" effect, and then Special Summon one or more "Harpie Lady 1".) Real names The Yu-Gi-Oh! game for the Nintendo GameCube, The Falsebound Kingdom, revealed the names of the 3 Harpie Ladies. Each are based on the 3 harpy sisters from Greek mythology. Harpie Lady 1 - Airo (from Aello, "storm swift") Harpie Lady 2 - Ocupete (from Ocypete, "the swift wing") Harpie Lady 3 - Keraino (from Celaeno, "the dark") Harpie Lady Airo is also seen in Season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX trying to kidnap Vellian Crowler. Jesse Anderson used Sapphire Pegasus to free him from her claws, and she flew away, afraid to be beaten by Sapphire Pegasus. Recommended Cards There are many Winged Beast support cards, and can be used easily in combination to overwhelm the opponent. Monsters * Alector, Sovereign of Birds * Battlestorm * Birdface * Bladefly * Card Trooper * Cyber Harpie Lady * Dragunity Darkspear * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Flying Kamakiri 1 * Garuda the Wind Spirit * Harpie Lady * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Lady 2 * Harpie Lady 3 * Harpie Lady Sisters * Harpie Queen * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Hunter Owl * Mist Valley Soldier * Shield Wing * Silpheed * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Sonic Shooter * Swift Birdman Joe Spells * Cyber Shield * Elegant Egotist * Harpie's Hunting Ground * Phalanx Pike * Solidarity * Swallow's Nest * Symbol of Heritage * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * United We Stand Traps * Hysteric Party * Icarus Attack * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Starlight Road * Trap Stun * Uniform Nomenclature's Treaty of Alliance Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Vortex the Whirlwind =Deck Types= Black Harpies Recommended Cards Monsters * Battlestorm * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Bora the Spear * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Harpie Lady Sisters * Cyber Harpie Lady * Dark Simorgh * Harpie Queen Spells * Allure of Darkness * Black Whirlwind * Cards for Black Feathers * Elegant Egotist * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Swallow's Nest * Magic Planter Traps * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Delta Crow - Anti Reverse * Hysteric Party * Icarus Attack Extra Deck * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master pussy Valley of Harpies Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Harpie Lady * Dragunity Darkspear * Genex Ally Birdman * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Queen * Mist Valley Falcon * Mist Valley Shaman * Mist Valley Soldier * Reborn Tengu Spells * Elegant Egotist * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Swallow's Nest Traps * Hysteric Party * Icarus Attack Extra Deck * Mist Valley Thunder Lord * Mist Wurm Harpie Lady Beatdown Recommended cards Monsters * Alector, Sovereign of Birds * Battlestorm * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Cyber Harpie Lady * Dragunity Darkspear * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Queen * Hunter Owl * Mist Valley Falcon * Mist Valley Soldier * Raiza the Storm Monarch Spells * Elegant Egotist * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Solidarity * Swallow's Nest Traps * Hysteric Party * Icarus Attack * Trap Stun Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type